


Full Circle

by orphan_account



Series: Through all of Time [11]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-21
Updated: 2011-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-26 09:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last in the series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full Circle

The airport was busy, so he didn’t mind giving up his seat to a nun.

 

Detective Sergeant Hathaway didn’t appreciate being used as a taxi service but this was different. Robert Lewis who’d been Morse’s Detective Sergeant was coming back to Oxford.

 

Leaning over the barrier he knew instantly which passenger was Inspector Lewis. Even without the blinding tropical shirt and the face that was vaguely familiar from photos in files he’d drawn out to read – he recognised him.

 

The two men looked across the concourse and …they knew each other. Perhaps they always had in other times and places.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last in the Historical series and the last of my Lewis contributions.
> 
> I feel that I've covered all situations and there is only a danger of repetition. So, unless I get true inspiration, I will be on extended leave from now on.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has encouraged me and left wonderful comments. You will never know how much I appreciated them. Thank you and God Be With You.


End file.
